


Don't let go

by Basketballer3511



Category: Gay Love - Fandom, Kevin Durant - Fandom, Romance - Fandom, Russell Westbrook - Fandom, Thunder Basketball, Warriors basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-09 11:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10411164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basketballer3511/pseuds/Basketballer3511
Summary: It had been months since Kevin Durant had left the Thunder...left Russell. As Russell deals with Kevin's absence he realizes his true feelings toward Kevin. Will Russell fight for KD or let him go.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been two days since the All Star Break, and still all Russell could think about was Kevin's alley oop pass to him. The second Russell dunked on the basketball hoop, his eyes locked with Kevin's sending a shockwave through his heart.  
It was just another day for Kevin in Oakland, his thoughts betrayed him by thinking of Russell. That's all he thought about day and night. All he wanted was to hug the small always agitated man. He missed the late night sleepovers at either's house. Him feeling so content just laying next to Russell's heated form.  
Russell contemplated whether he should call the towering man, he constantly opened and closed the phone call app hesitance evident in his actions. Finally he worked up the courage to press Kevin's icon. The cell rang, even though it was for a mere seconds Russell's heart rate expanded from 60 to 100 real quick.  
Kevin had been sitting on his couch just finishing another round of 2K16, when he heard the unfamiliar sound of his phone ringing. Kevin absently picked up the phone not expecting to see the face of him and Russell together. Their last photo together... Kevin had his arms wrapped around Russell their typical pose; his angled jaw on top on Russell's fluffy head.Both smiling colossally, affection clear in their eyes.  
After 5 rings Russell was ready to hang up, the courage he had mustered up slowly disintegrating. Kevin snapped out of his daze, and briskly pressed the call button. He sputtered out a "hey" his voice slightly cracking from the surprise. Russell took a sharp breath, Kevins rich voice sending his heart into a frenzy. "Hey" replied Russell trying to sound as dispassionate as he possible.


	2. The meet up

Kevin snapped out of his daze, and briskly pressed the call button. He sputtered out a "hey" his voice slightly cracking from the surprise. Russell took a sharp breath, Kevins rich voice sending his heart into a frenzy. "Hey" replied Russell trying to sound as dispassionate as he possible. "Whats up" asked Kevin his hands were shaking, he was barely able to hold on to the phone. "Not much, bored" replied Russell, "same man, i been playing 2K for 2 days strait" said Kevin a slight laugh accompanying his admittance to his past time. "No way man, you in Cali and you playing 2K? you got the curtains closed probably too" chuckled out Russell. Kevin lightly blushed as what Russel said was true, "You know me too well i'm in the dark right now". Russell fake gasped sinking in the couch, feeling the relief of him and Kevin talking like normal... like they used too. There conversation flowed easily no silence engulfed them as they talked about the season, football, golf, and more. "We should meet up, i'm coming to Cali on Saturday" Russell inadvertently mentioned to Kevin. Kevin was inaudible for a second, glee filling him at Russell's words. Russell fretfully waited for Kevin, unsure now for blurting out the assertion. "Yeah i have no game that day" gradually responded Kevin a smile ripping through his face. "Good i'll text you" Russell yelped out excitement immersing him. The two men bid farewells, anticipation for there meeting together clear in their tones. Kevin lied back on the couch he had not felt so joyous in months. Russell made his way towards his closet, throwing clothes left and right trying to find the perfect outfit for his meeting *cough*date*cough* with Kevin. He was imagining the tall mans lean arms wrapped around him, his head buried in Kevin's side. Goosebumps erupted in his skin, just imagining the slightly older man next to him.


	3. You and I

Kevin gently tapped his limb fingers against the steering wheel, bumping his head to the music the trap beats elevating his mood. He was dressed in his best, black slightly skinny jeans clinging to his lanky legs and a hunter green bomber jacket gracing his shoulders. Suddenly he noticed the familiar curly locks of Russell in the plaza. His heart nearly jumped out of his chest, seeing the cute man glancing around for him. Kevin nimbly made his way to Russell, putting his hands in his pockets so Russell would not notice the condensation appearing on Kevin's hands. Russell grinned as he heard the light footsteps of Kevin in the empty plaza, "Hey man" Kevin greeted him. "Hey 7 months you don't see me and you aint gon hug me?" teasingly questioned Russell confidence radiating off of him. Kevin lightly laughed as wrapped his arms around Russell, resting his head on Russell. Russell snuggled his round jaw into Kevin's neck, making sure that his plump lips were imprinted on Kevin. Kevin placed his lanky arms on Russell's shoulder leading the 6 foot 3 man towards a fine dining restaurant. The two shared a booth together enjoying a 5 course meal idly talking. As they made there way out of the restaurant , they strolled toward the ice cream parlor the cool Oakland breeze making Russell's skin tingle. Kevin's cheeks throbbed from smiling so much, his fondness for Russell evident in his actions. By the end of the night both were leaning into each other, not quite ready for the night to end.


	4. The meet up

Kevin snapped out of his daze, and briskly pressed the call button. He sputtered out a "hey" his voice slightly cracking from the surprise. Russell took a sharp breath, Kevins rich voice sending his heart into a frenzy. "Hey" replied Russell trying to sound as dispassionate as he possible. "Whats up" asked Kevin his hands were shaking, he was barely able to hold on to the phone. "Not much, bored" replied Russell, "same man, i been playing 2K for 2 days strait" said Kevin a slight laugh accompanying his admittance to his past time. "No way man, you in Cali and you playing 2K? you got the curtains closed probably too" chuckled out Russell. Kevin lightly blushed as what Russel said was true, "You know me too well i'm in the dark right now". Russell fake gasped sinking in the couch, feeling the relief of him and Kevin talking like normal... like they used too. There conversation flowed easily no silence engulfed them as they talked about the season, football, golf, and more. "We should meet up, i'm coming to Cali on Saturday" Russell inadvertently mentioned to Kevin. Kevin was inaudible for a second, glee filling him at Russell's words. Russell fretfully waited for Kevin, unsure now for blurting out the assertion. "Yeah i have no game that day" gradually responded Kevin a smile ripping through his face. "Good i'll text you" Russell yelped out excitement immersing him. The two men bid farewells, anticipation for there meeting together clear in their tones. Kevin lied back on the couch he had not felt so joyous in months. Russell made his way towards his closet, throwing clothes left and right trying to find the perfect outfit for his meeting *cough*date*cough* with Kevin. He was imagining the tall mans lean arms wrapped around him, his head buried in Kevin's side. Goosebumps erupted in his skin, just imagining the slightly older man next to him.


	5. Tangled

The two were tangled up in the white linen sheets, Russell's blazing skin on top of Kevin's cooler body. Russell hand was placed upon Kevin's inked chest, tracing the his favorite tattoo of Kevin's..his rose. Soft smiles were embellished on both faces not a trace of worry on them. Kevin's eyes fluttered open as he heard the soft chirps of birds outside. He glanced at Russell's sleeping form, watching his toned chest rising up and down. "Stop staring at me" Russell's drowsy voice laughed out, "sorry" chuckled Kevin continuing his admiration of the man. Russell lightly punched Kevin as he rolled on top of the skinnier man, "You are still staring" accused Russell. "If i did then you wouldn't be doing this" gruffly replied Kevin gripping Russell's body. Russell panted out moaning Kevin's name as he lightly grinding against the older man. "Stop teasing" Kevin gulped out, his eyes clenching shut as he enjoyed the sensations of the tinier man on top of him. The point guard grinned at Kevin's reaction as he traced his sultry lips across Kevin's veiny neck. Suddenly Russell got up, making his way towards the door, Kevin gasped in protest almost raising the acme of his pleasure. Russell simply smiled strutting his hips to the side making sure Kevin got a provocative view of his back. Kevin jumped out of the bed, grabbing for the smaller man, Russell squeaked out as he made a dash for the Stairs taking two at a time. "Im going to get you, you little tease" laughed out Kevin, "never" replied Russell giggles escaping his mouth. Needless to say Kevin got Russell and a little desert.


	6. Goodbye

Russell was skeptical as he made his way towards his car, he was all ready for his drive to the airport much to his dismay. Earlier in the morning him and Kevin had enjoyed some oatmeal and fruit watching cartoons; as all dignified men do. Russell had his head rested on Kevin's bony shoulder, his eyes shutting close from the lack of sleep these two days. The last day and a half had been great, he got to catch up with his old friend and enjoy their usual mischief.... but one thing was still agitating Russell. What was this weekend about?Were he and Kevin going to go back to being enemies on the court and not talk to each other off the court? Russell truly enjoyed his time with Kevin, the last thing he wanted was to be enemies with benefits with Kevin. Kevin could sense his best friends restfulness, and asked the anxious man what was up? Russell was about to open his mouth when suddenly his phone rang. Russell irritatedly grabbed his phone, "what?" he spat out. Once he got off the phone he told Kevin it was the coach telling him to get to the airport. "oh" muttered Kevin disappointed by their time having to end so fast. Both slouched towards the door, taking small steps towards the empty hallway. "I guess i'll see you at the next game" awkwardly said Kevin, scratching the back of his head. "Yeah" Russell replied with fake enthusiasm his smile faltering. They both hugged, Russell nestling his nose into Kevin's faint masculine smell. Russell parted out of the drive, waving goodbye to Kevin's lanky figure. Kevin watched the point guard leave his driveway, he made his way inside the house returning to its dull and quite state. He missed how Russell seemed to make the whole house shine and make Kevin so happy. How was he going to get through this, when he could not handle one day without the man. Russell boarded the airplane, he chewed the sensitive skin of his lips distress evident on his face. After 7 hours on the plane ride and 7 hours of thinking, Russell realized he could not Let go of Kevin....not again.


	7. Hotel business

Kevin was back in Oklahoma for the second time, he was not looking forward to the boo's but was exited for his meeting with Russell. They decided to meet up at a hotel so that no one would trace Kevin at Russell's house. It was after the game, Kevin was stuffed with OKC steak anticipation running in his veins for his meeting. "Hey man" greeted Russell wrapping his arm's around the slender man. "Hey you played so damn good tonight, swear you breaking everyone's ankles like that" Kevin proudly stated. Russell laughed his cheeks tinged from the compliment. "You eat anything?" Russell asked as he made his way into the hotel room grabbing a overpriced water. "Yep steak" replied Kevin popping the "P" the only "P" he be popping to be honest;). "How the hell you still looking so scrawny man" grumbled out Russell annoyed that Kevin could eat anything and not gain a pound. "Ey this aint all bones" Kevin replied flexing. Russell squinted his eyes pretending to be unable to see the muscles that were obviously not there. The two made their way to the bed, the bed squeaking from them jumping onto it. Russell nestled his body into Kevin's, his elbows jutting into Kevin's stomach. "You wanna change?" asked Kevin once he noticed Russell's eyes fluttering close. "Can you do it?" moaned out Russell, sleep coddling him. Kevin shakily complied, gently pulling off Russell's clothes leaving him in his boxers. Kevin averted his gaze most of the time, engrossing himself into folding the designer clothes. "You can look you know" Russell announced, his eyes fluttering up his mouth slightly parted. Kevin nodded, feeling awkward. "What's wrong?" asked Russel scrambling up to the edge of the bed meeting Kevin's gaze. "I.. I just these two weeks were tough without you. I just did not want to get attached to you and then not be able to detach from you" honestly stated Kevin. "I get that'' responded Russell, he subtly grabbed Kevin's fingertips holding them to his chest. "This isn't helping" laughed out Kevin. "I Know" replied Russell innocently, "maybe you won't miss me so much if you knew you had me" hinted Russell his gaze focused on the floor. "Why would i not miss you so much?" questioned Kevin pushing this topic so that he absolutely knew if Russell wanted him. "Cause i think you are missing me so much, because you don't have me as your man. But if you had me it would be like a security blanket" responded Russell tracing Kevin's exposed collarbones. Kevin profundity stared at Russell, before leaning down to the younger man, "you sure you want me?" asked Kevin bracing himself for rejection. "Russell responded with his lips welding with Kevin's, both sinking into the kiss. "I'll take that as a yes" chuckled Kevin as he tried to regain his breath. Russell grinned at Kevin, finally Kevin was his only his.


	8. Easter

It was Easter and Russell's whole family was preparing for a big brunch. Russell had told his mom that he was bringing his boyfriend over. Shannon had been pleasantly surprised by Russell's statement, and could not wait. Russell strolled into his house, Kevin timidly followed Russell unsure whether this was a good idea. Russell the week before had convinced Kevin to come with him to his family picnic. Kevin being the abiding person he was went along with Russell's idea after a few kisses from Russ. After the make out session Russell had made his way to the shower, Kevin finally contemplated his decision to see Russell's family. Kevin's mom was still very close to Russell's so he was not nervous in how Shannon would perceive him. The only thing Kevin was nervous about was Russell's family surprise when they saw that Russell's boyfriend was him! Russell knocked on the door, his oversized denim jacket accentuating his dark caramel skin tone."Babe calm down" Russell remarked, noticing Kevin wiping his sweaty hands on his pants. "Sorry" replied Kevin his whole stance looking petrified. Russell rolled his eyes grabbing Kevin's hand slightly wincing at the wetness of Kevin's hand. Shannon opened the door, her eyes immediately noticing her son's hands intertwined with Kevin's. "Hey boy's" Shannon's gleeful voice said, recovering from her initial shock of seeing Kevin was Russell's boyfriend. Shannon ushered the boy's in, allowing them to be greeted by the family already seated at the table. Russell ignored the shock of everyone in the room, assertively sitting into the chair holding his head up high. Russell looked over at Kevin's almost fainting form, he reached his hand toward Kevin's back leading him to his chair. The clattering of forks returned, someone once in a while looking at the couple. Russell at this point had grabbed Kevin's shaking hands in his, holding them in his lap. Kevin looked over at his boyfriend embarrassed by his embarrassment to everyone's reaction to them. Russell shook his head at Kevin, not bothered by the usually reserved man's reaction. Shannon geared the conversation, doing her best to make sure no one talked about Kevin. Shannon's efforts had been ceased, when all of a sudden a family friend of theirs spoke to Russell.

"So when did you start dating traitors?" angrily spat the man. "Boy shut your mouth" responded Russell annoyed but not surprised that someone would say something about Kevin's move. "I am just saying man, if you're gonna get it at least don't get it with that slum". Russell abruptly stood up pushing the table out of his way. Kevin stood up too holding back his sensitive man, the last thing he wanted was Russell getting into a fight on Easter. "Let me go" muttered Russell ready to beat up the man who insulted Kevin. "No, just drop it. It's not a big deal he's an idiot anyway" Kevin responded rubbing Russell's shoulders. Russell cooled down and slackened into Kevin, his back against Kevin's chest. "Lets walk around alright?" Kevin gently said steering Russell away from the tense atmosphere. Kevin apologetically looked at Shannon, she smiled at him, re catering to her guests. Russell leaned his head into Kevin's side, he apologized for his behavior. "Don't apologize, you were just standing up for me i appreciate that" Kevin said staring at the garden. Russell grasped Kevin's goateed chin, turning his head towards him. Russell captured his lips with Kevin's, they both sunk into the kiss the cool spring air grazing their skins. Im kinda done with right now. Might work on it later idk.


End file.
